


不可言说之事

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 背景:ABO时间1927巴黎事件之后初恋夏天ad揣了崽，但盖哥跑路之后孩子生了ad也不敢认（不要问我原因，这只是一个pwp），所以让孩子叫阿不福思爸了。设定LV和纽特同岁，ad和弟弟在办公室吵架提及孩子的事，被LV听见，LV借此威胁ad要和他上床，但ad根本不鸟他（一直不懂ad为啥从一开始就贼烦LV，所以加了这个设定，但正文不会具体描写）。LV跟着gg干了一段时间，因为想在英国搞事被gg暴揍，于是在被暴揍的时候跟gg说了孩子的事，还说自己和ad睡了（其实并没有）。LV在正文里不会正面出现，只是线索人物。gg听了之后这还了得，于是筹谋了一个报复ad的办法，办法的第一步就是抓住纽特，引来ad和自己见面。整个正文围绕gg的开车计划展开
Kudos: 10





	不可言说之事

1.

阿不思收到了一封信，一封没有寄信人，收信人甚至没有一个字母的信，羊皮纸质的信封里只有一张卡片。阿不思当然知道这张卡片，这是他亲手交给纽特的，记载着位于巴黎的安全屋的地址。但是现在，阿不思看着卡片上原本的标记被人变换成了双G 和死亡圣器组合成的徽记，这个安全屋恐怕是如今这世上最危险的地方了。

三天后阿不思独自一人来到卡片上的地址。他可以不来的，格林德沃并没有给他寄威胁信，又或者让他的圣徒给他传话，什么都没有，仅仅就是一张卡片，格林德沃确信他会来。而他也确实来了，阿不思在巴黎的冷风中叹息，哪怕他们有那么多年没见，格林德沃却依然对他脾性知之甚深。

安全屋隐藏在一片普通的麻瓜住宅中，和周围的房子并没有什么不同，甚至连里面的家具陈设也和邻居的大同小异，对于一个用于避难的安全屋来说，它未免有点儿过于舒适了。阿不思用保密魔咒开了门，格林德沃并没有更换魔咒，这是当然，毕竟他在等着他来。

阿不思右手握着魔杖，左手轻轻关上了门。他向前挪了一步，头顶的蜡烛自行亮了起来，阿不思抬眼看了看蜡烛，才发现那并不是他设置安全屋时随手放置的魔法蜡烛，而是一朵玫瑰，光源从玫瑰的花蕊里向外发散出来。但阿不思没有心思去管那个光源到底是蜡烛还是山茶，他握着魔杖沿着门廊向里走，和他预想的一样，没有圣徒。就像格林德沃了解他一样，阿不思同样了解格林德沃，他知道他会单独见他。

但是当阿不思走到客厅时，眼前的情景却实在不是他所预料的。格林德沃正用烹饪魔法指挥着食材自行烹煮，桌子上已经做好的小羊排发出阵阵的香气。

“你一定没吃晚饭吧，阿不思，收起你的魔杖然后坐下来，你知道羊排冷了可不太好吃。”格林德沃从灶台边转过身来邀请阿不思，他的脸上带着笑，看起是那么真诚。

阿不思当然没有放下魔杖，他所预料的是格林德沃坐在沙发上喝着酒等着跟他谈条件，眼前这一出，他实在不能理解，“你想要什么？纽特在哪？”阿不思把魔杖握得更紧了些。

“你的小猫头鹰好的很，但他不在这儿，这屋里只有我们俩，”格林德沃将最后一道甜点端到桌子上，然后自行坐到桌前，“你真的不吃吗？放心吧，没有加料，我总不至于为了骗你把自己也搭进去吧。”格林德沃说完便开始自顾自的吃起来，就好像他真的有那么饿一样。

阿不思站在原地看了一会儿，倒不是说他害怕格林德沃会在饭菜里下药，非得看着他自己把每一样都试过了才肯吃。阿不思站在那里，他在想格林德沃究竟想要什么，一个牢不可破的誓言？让他除了无法自己对抗他以外也无法派其他人来牵制他？但这也不能解释一顿丰盛的晚餐是用来做什么的，格林德沃当然知道他可不是热情的招待和几句好听话就能说服的。

阿不思最终还是把魔杖插进了衣兜里，他摘掉帽子和手套，坐到了桌子前。小羊排应该是用了保温咒，阿不思用叉子把它放进嘴里的时候无论是温度还是口感都是正好的，而且不得不承认，味道也是正好的。

格林德沃用无杖魔咒给阿不思倒了一杯柠檬汁。阿不思抬眼看了看，桌子上有红酒和柠檬汁，而格林德沃甚至没有问他就直接给他倒了柠檬汁，他们如此了解对方，就好像中间未见的二十几年不过是一个晚上的时间而已。阿不思拿起杯子喝了一口，柠檬汁里加了蜂蜜，调配的比例很完美。

晚饭过后格林德沃又开始指挥盘子们自行洗刷，阿不思坐在沙发上看着格林德沃干着这些和他“黑魔王”名号完全不相符的家务，倒是不再着急了。既然他已经确定了纽特并没有什么事，那么格林德沃想要耗着，他倒是有时间，毕竟赶着去征服世界的又不是他。

“如果你不介意的话可以先去洗澡，我要给我的几个手下回几封信，”格林德沃靠在壁橱上说，他甚至露出了一个不太好意思的微笑，就好像他在为不能陪伴阿不思而感到抱歉一样，“工作太忙了，但我会尽快结束，然后给你泡一杯红茶，这是你的房子，你知道卧室在哪。”

阿不思从沙发上站起来，冲格林德沃丢去一个白眼。他知道如果格林德沃不打算和他谈条件，那么他在这个沙发上坐一晚上也无济于事，还不如让自己舒服点。

等到阿不思洗完了澡，换了一身深蓝色的睡衣，靠着床尾坐在地毯上看最新一期的变形术期刊的时候，格林德沃悬浮着一个瓷质的茶盘走了进来，“晚上吃太多糖不好，我只加了牛奶。”

阿不思倒是不在意茶里加没加糖，事实上他现在根本不太想喝茶。他的眼睛甚至没有从变形术期刊上挪动一下。

格林德沃把茶盘放到茶几上，然后他坐到了阿不思斜对面的单人沙发上，“虽然有点儿晚了，但是阿不思，我觉得你可能想尽快知道我到底要怎样才能放了你的小猫头鹰和他的小朋友们。”

阿不思把头抬了起来，他得稍微仰视才能看着坐在沙发上的格林德沃。而格林德沃的异色双眼同样也在看着他，他的嘴角依然挂着微笑，在屋子里有点儿昏暗的灯光下显得有些诡异。

阿不思感觉自己的心跳开始加快，周围的空气似乎也变得热了起来，然后他听见格林德沃接着开口，“我放人的条件非常简单，阿尔，我想听你亲口说出你在心里藏了二十几年的，不可言说的事。”

2.

阿不思觉得格林德沃的话里一定夹杂了什么恶咒，他的心脏像是突然被狠狠攥紧了一般难受，身体也像是被扔进了点燃的坩埚里熬煮，全身的血液像是要沸腾了一样。

“我不知道……”阿不思下意识的想要否认，他能感觉到有汗珠从自己的背后滚落。

“别急着否认，阿不思，“格林德沃一改这一晚上的态度，他不再绕圈子，”你的另外一个好学生，汤姆里德尔，他都告诉我了，虽然他不是一个忠心的部下，但总归还是有点儿用的，“格林德沃从沙发上慢悠悠的站起来，又在阿不思面前单膝跪下来，抬起右手捏住了阿不思的下巴，凑近他的耳朵低声说，”多可笑啊，阿不思，我有一个儿子这事儿，竟然要从一个不知名的小辈嘴里知道。“格林德沃放开阿不思的下巴，坐到他身后的床上，手却搭在阿不思的肩头，隔着薄薄的丝质睡衣似有似无的轻抚，”阿利亚，阿莉安娜，是你给他取的这个名字？为了纪念你的妹妹？“

你怎么还敢提到安娜？“阿不思的声音带着怒意，他从地上站起来，想给格林德沃直接来一个无杖魔法，但是魔咒无法在他的脑子里凑成词组，他甚至无法稳稳的站住，熬煮着他的坩埚终于沸腾了，那些因为沸腾而产生的味道，是荆棘与薄荷的味道，是格林德沃信息素的味道。

格林德沃再一次慢悠悠的站起来，他扶着阿不思的肩膀让他坐到床上。但阿不思已经没法好好的坐在床边和格林德沃对峙着谈条件了，他全身都热得要命，从小腹升腾起来的酸胀感带着丝丝缕缕的瘙痒沿着血液向下扩散。他的皮肤也变得敏感，格林德沃握住他肩膀的手似乎就能让他全身战栗起来。这种感觉阿不思熟悉却并没有经常经历，发情期的感觉，但阿不思一般会在发情期之前吃下抑制魔药。

“你下了药，一如既往的是个骗子。”阿不思的声音带着略显粗重的喘息，他拨开格林德沃的手，拼尽全力想要离这个人远一点儿，最终却也只能缩在床头。

“我没有下药，阿不思，我跟你说过我没必要为了骗你把自己也搭进去，”格林德沃看着倚靠着床头，竭力与生理本能对抗着的阿不思，解开了自己的衬衫扣子，“但我确实加了东西，我提炼了自己的信息素，然后把它加入了柠檬汁中，事实上，阿尔，”格林德沃像是走向猎物的猎人，从床尾一点一点的接近阿不思，“这个房子里充满了我的信息素，但我施了咒，只有你发情了，才能闻到味道，是不是觉得我的味道太过冲鼻，没关系，很快你的味道就可以中和进来了，”格林德沃拽着阿不思的脚腕把他从床头拖出来，一边不紧不慢的脱掉阿不思的睡衣、裤子以及内裤，一边凑到他耳边低语，“我很想念你的味道，白檀玫瑰。”

阿不思没办法抵抗格林德沃，哪怕他是再厉害的魔法师，也无法抵抗生理的本能。格林德沃是他的alpha，而他依然保留着标记，确切来说，是阿不思无法去除格林德沃给他的标记。这并不是什么技术上的问题，甚至连麻瓜的手术都可以轻易的让omega摆脱alpha的束缚，对于巫师来说就更简单了，不过是一个咒语的问题。但对于阿不思来说，这些都不行，格林德沃的标记夹带着牢不可破的誓言，他永远无法去除标记，正如同誓言里的另外一个条件，他永远无法对抗他。

阿不思感觉到格林德沃的嘴唇贴了上来，随即是他探入口中的舌头。阿不思头脑中的理智在呐喊着拒绝，但他的身体，他的舌头，却本能的做出与头脑相对的动作，甚至有些迫不及待的去迎合格林德沃的指引与动作。

格林德沃同阿不思交换着濡湿的亲吻，他的手指当然也没有闲着，它顺着阿不思身侧的线条来到他的腰际，在那里转变了方向开始沿着阿不思突出的胯骨来回的轻抚。可想而知的，这个动作当然会得到阿不思更为粗重和急促的喘息作为回应。格林德沃对阿不思的反应极为满意，他甚至笑出了声。然后他不再执着于那里，而是将手挪到了更为向下的地方，阿不思的双腿间。

“你看，阿尔，”格林德沃把手伸到阿不思眼前，上面湿淋淋的液体沿着格林德沃的手指缓慢的向下流淌，“甚至不需要一个润滑的咒语，你饥渴的就像是个廉价的娼妓.”

“那你……”阿不思的声音出乎意料的沙哑，经历着情热，叫嚣着渴望的身体让他连顺畅的说出一句完整的话也不能，“那你就是那个最不受欢迎的嫖客。”

“哈，”格林德沃从阿不思的脖颈间抬起头，暂时放过了阿不思已经被他啃咬出红痕的皮肤，“这么说你倒是有许多客人了？”

还不等阿不思再说出什么，格林德沃的动作让他的大脑尖叫着渴求更多以外再也没办法思考别的。格林德沃将手指上多余的液体抹到阿不思的锁骨上，然后他从阿不思的身体上离开，跪在床垫上，左手撑着阿不思右腿的膝弯把他的双腿打开，借着湿滑的体液，熟稔而又顺畅的进入阿不思的身体。

长久未经历过发情期的阿不思体内的温度高得有些惊人，但同时这样的高热也无疑刺激了格林德沃，他再也无法慢条斯理，装腔作势，开始猛烈的占有享用这具在他的梦中萦绕不去，如今却触手可及的，散发着玫瑰味道的身体。

突如其来而又凶狠异常的抽插让阿不思连喘息和呻吟都堵在了喉咙里，他只能小心翼翼的呼吸着，似乎只要他一用力，身体就会从与格林德沃相连的地方开始，进而整个裂开。

但格林德沃并没有因此而放缓动作，相反的，他调整了自己的姿势，双手撑在了阿不思的肩侧，以便让自己的性器官在每一次动作时都可以顺畅的插进阿不思的生殖腔内。

“盖勒特……求你……”阿不思似乎找回了自己的呼吸，他的胸膛因为剧烈的喘息而起伏着，喉结因为吞咽而不停的上下滚动。

格林德沃当然不是一个体贴的情人，但他的确被这样低声求饶的阿不思触动，他的阿尔，他的omega。格林德沃看着阿不思沉沦而又迷乱的表情，他的蓝眼睛有些失焦，生理性的眼泪不停的往外涌，滚过太阳穴，流进鬓发里。格林德沃像是一只发了情的野兽，他的动作更加猛烈，他低下头，近乎是撕咬着和阿不思接吻。

格林德沃并没有在阿不思身体里成结，他把自己从阿不思身体里抽出来，进而对准了阿不思那张漂亮的脸。Omega的发情期不短，他不急着埋下种子，他首先要做的，是让他太过于强势的omega知道自己的归属。

阿不思在格林德沃射在自己脸上的时候同样经历了高潮，等他细微的能够拉回一点儿思绪的时候，格林德沃已经把滴落在他脸上的精液用手指蘸着，送进了他的嘴里。阿不思的舌尖尝到精液略带腥膻的味道，但更多的是格林德沃信息素的味道，荆棘与薄荷，尖锐的刺激着阿不思的神经。

阿不思的舌头在格林德沃的手指上转了一圈，接着是一个吞咽的动作。经历过高潮让阿不思找回了大部分的思绪，但他放弃了抵抗，不再拒绝。格林德沃总是能得到他想要的，二十多年前如此，现在也还是这样。

“阿利亚，他在六月十三号出生，“阿不思的声音又低又轻，他闭着眼睛，但格林德沃能清楚的看到那些颤抖着的睫毛，”我当时太年轻了……很害怕，阿不福思虽然讨厌我，但总算是帮了我一个大忙……”阿不思睁开眼睛，甚至有点儿恳求的看着格林德沃，“他过的很好，在给一家杂志社撰稿，别去找他，盖勒特，算我求你……”

格林德沃在阿不思唇上印下一个轻柔的吻，露出了这一晚上第一个真心实意的温柔表情，“也许你和其他人一样觉得我是个草菅人命的魔头，但别否认我作为一个父亲的期许，我当然希望我们的儿子过的好，我不会去找他的，放心。”

这温馨的时刻并没有持续太久，格林德沃的手指开始继续在阿不思依然发热的身体上煽风点火。他拉着阿不思的胳膊，让他坐到了自己重新硬起来的器官上。依然处在发情热中，又不再拒绝的阿不思把双手向后撑在了格林德沃的膝盖上，他的身体已经适应，并且食髓知味。阿不思在格林德沃身上主动而又热切的动作，他的脖颈向后仰起，像一只脆弱的天鹅。

格林德沃看着阿不思，突然想起那个该死的里德尔眯着令人厌恶的眼睛对自己炫耀般的话语，“邓布利多教授是个道貌岸然的婊子，他为了让我保守他肮脏的小秘密，求着我操他，在床上叫的像个偷腥的寡妇。”

强烈的嫉妒让格林德沃捏紧了阿不思手感完美的臀部，突然而又强烈的操进阿不思的身体里。这样的动作让阿不思当然无法稳住自己的身体，他倒在格林德沃的身上，因为每一下都极为深入的顶弄而叫出声音。

“里德尔说你在床上叫的很是放荡，你都是这样教你的好学生的吗？用你自己的身体当教材？”格林德沃的声音有些尖锐。

“什么……”阿不思有些失神，但他很快反应过来，显而易见，里德尔为了让格林德沃生气而说了谎。阿不思当然知道此刻再去刺激格林德沃对他来说没有一丁点儿好处，可不知怎么，他就是不想让格林德沃顺了心，于是阿不思冲格林德沃露出一个诱惑的笑容，“是啊，我就是这么教学生的，他们都是那么年轻鲜活，尤其是我给他们在晚上单独辅导的时候。”

格林德沃的眼睛因为阿不思的话而肉眼可见的红了起来，他把阿不思扔到床上，从侧面拉开他的腿，泄愤一般的，用尽全力的操他，几乎恨不得将阿不思整个拆吃入腹。

格林德沃把软得如同一滩水的阿不思在床上反复操弄，整个床单几乎沾满了他们的体液，阿不思甚至连呻吟或者睁开眼睛的力气也没有了。格林德沃并不是生阿不思的气，他们二十几年不曾见面，他当然不会指望这二十几年阿不思一直为他守活寡，他只是嫉妒，这样好的阿不思，哪里轮得到那些不知名的蝼蚁来染指。

阿不思能感觉到格林德沃就要释放了，他捏着格林德沃的胳膊恳求着说，“别在里面成结，求你了。”发情期内射从而导致怀孕的机率简直高得可怕，尤其是他这次的发情期是长久以来积攒的爆发。

格林德沃当然没有听话，他用力插进了阿不思的生殖腔，然后用无杖召唤咒拿过自己的魔杖对着阿不思的小腹施了一个无声咒，“宝贝儿，你不会以为我费尽心思让你来见我就为了和你打一炮吧？你看，我现在已经建立了一个帝国，就算有朝一日我能拿到所有的圣器，但总归也是要有个继承人的。”

3.

格林德沃当然拿走了阿不思的魔杖，可笑的是，他这个在整个欧洲巫师眼中唯一能够与格林德沃抗衡的救世之星，甚至连一个最基础的缴械咒都没用，仅仅是靠着发情期间信息素的压制，就那样被对方堂而皇之的拿走了魔杖。

阿不思在被格林德沃软禁起来没几天的时候就发现，那天晚上格林德沃的做为并不是惺惺作态，而是他计划中的常态。格林德沃会极尽所能的给阿不思最好的物质生活，从起居到三餐和下午茶，无微不至，恐怕连最浓情蜜意的新婚丈夫也无法比他做的更好了。

格林德沃对于囚禁阿不思这件事，蓄谋已久，他甚至找来了一个医生，在阿不思发情期结束的第一时间来确定他是否怀孕。阿不思没办法忘记那个可怜的医生第一次见到自己的表情，就好像有人逼着他让他吃下一整筐鼻涕虫一样，如果不是格林德沃也在，阿不思相信医生先生绝对会毫不犹豫的转身就跑，边跑还要边给自己施个遗忘咒的那种。

在阿不思怀孕的最初两个月里，格林德沃对他几乎寸步不离。他每天只出去两三个小时，然后拎着一大堆食材回来，就好像他真的是一个尽职尽责的丈夫一样。阿不思对于格林德沃这种行为翻了无数的白眼，与其说是无微不至的照顾，倒不如说是监视和看管更为合适一点儿。等阿不思终于忍受不了向格林德沃发问，难道他征服麻瓜，解放巫师的宏图大业已经完成了的时候，格林德沃的回答是一个轻柔的亲吻和一个微笑，外加一句，“医生说你的年纪不太适合怀孕，得好好照顾才行。”

如果说格林德沃仅仅是寸步不离，阿不思也还是可以忍受的，但格林德沃仿佛要把这二十多年缺失的性爱全部补回来一样的行为着实让阿不思很头疼。哪怕医生说孕期的前三个月胎儿还不定，也不能阻挡了格林德沃的渴求，毕竟谁都知道，做爱也不是只有那么一种方法。格林德沃深入骨血、高于常人的征服欲不仅仅体现在他的伟大事业上，也体现在了他的性癖上。他对于让阿不思跪在他双腿间，然后射在他脸上这件事简直有着非同一般的瘾。如果是一般的情况，阿不思当然会毫不犹豫的给格林德沃来一个恶咒，但如今情况不同，先不说他没有魔杖，作为一个怀了孕的omega，他实在无法拒绝任何带有标记alpha信息素的东西。阿不思实在不愿回想从前怀着阿利亚的那段时间，因为alpha信息素的缺失，哪怕喝再多的魔药，也依然难受的要命。当然格林德沃也不是每次都这么干，他对于阿不思肉感丰盈的臀部和劲瘦的大腿同样充满兴致。有的时候格林德沃会在这期间说些有的没的，抱怨着阿不思之前的胡子挡住了他好看的下巴线条，又或者致力于让阿不思笑起来，就为了看一看他的酒窝，甚至连阿不思左边脸颊上那颗没有颜色的痣都要被他品评一番。而阿不思对此的反应是给他来一个无声咒，并且在试过几次之后成功通过无杖魔法让格林德沃闭了嘴。

这样的日子总算在三个多月的时候有所改变，也许是格林德沃终于受不了他的圣徒们几次三番，不依不饶，求他回去主持大事的请愿，又也许是他终于想起来他的理想还尚未实现，总之格林德沃终于不再没日没夜的守在阿不思身边，虽然他离开的时间也并没有很长，一般是两三天，最多也不过一周。格林德沃在离开的时候甚至都没费心的在门窗上施什么禁锢咒，当阿不思三个多月来第一次呼吸到巴黎初春依然凛冽的空气之后，他瞬间就明白了格林德沃并不担心自己会就此离开，事实上他哪都去不了。

阿不思当然可以就此走掉，毕竟幻影移形又不需要魔杖。但是他又怎么能这个样子回到英国呢，即使他的肚子如今还看不出什么，但任何一个alpha或者Omega都能闻出他已经怀了孕。那些本来就一直监视着他的魔法部官员，还有那些令人厌恶又无孔不入的报社记者，他们会把他和格林德沃的事情一点儿不落的翻出来，然后再添油加醋的写成天花乱坠的长篇报道，刊登在整个欧洲巫师界最广为流传的报纸和杂志上。阿不思当然知道魔法部那些所谓正派人士会怎么做，他们从前用了什么样的词汇来夸赞他，就会用与之相对，又恶毒百倍的词来诋毁他。他毫不怀疑魔法部会把他说成是格林德沃的间谍，在他们毫不知情的时候给他们所有人下了夺魂咒。如果事情到了那个地步，他恐怕无法在霍格沃茨再呆下去，那么他又能去哪呢，阿不福思肯定不会管他，他走到哪里，都会被不明真相的人唾弃。最终他也只能回到格林德沃的身边，再也没有退路的，永远的留在他的身边。

阿不思最终在那片麻瓜小区的儿童乐园的长椅上坐了一会儿就回去了，格林德沃给房子施了咒，只要阿不思站到门前，门就会自动打开。格林德沃离开了三天，阿不思每天都会出去走走再回来，第三天阿不思回去的时候格林德沃已经做好了晚饭，他一个多余的字都没提，只是让阿不思脱了大衣过来吃饭。他们作为平衡的两端互相牵制，如果谁肯迈出那么一步，无疑可以获胜。但是因为那深藏心底，带着棱角，不可言说却又实实在在的爱意，他们谁都没办法迈出那一步。

之后的日子，他们似乎达成了一种奇怪的平衡。格林德沃会在出门之前同阿不思说好天数，而阿不思则会轻轻淡淡的嗯一声表示知道，连一个多余的音节也不会施舍。而对于做爱这事，也不再是格林德沃一个人的意愿，怀孕的omega对于alpha信息素的需求会随着月份的增大而增多，这是生物的本能，就算是像阿不思这样厉害的巫师，也没办法改变基因里的定式。

在阿不思怀孕六个月的时候，格林德沃被一件令人焦头烂额的事情绊住，原本说好只是一周，却足足拖了三周才回去。格林德沃还记得他把门打开之后，阿不思像一只兔子一样向他冲过来，急不可耐的和他接吻，甚至连他身上沾染着的血腥味也全然不在意。

“你是个混蛋，格林德沃，你把我关在这儿又不见踪影，难道让一只猫头鹰送点儿你的信息素提取剂过来就那么难吗？”阿不思把格林德沃推到沙发上，一边粗暴的撕扯着格林德沃的裤子，一边抱怨着。

格林德沃当然不想告诉阿不思他的手下办事不利，他这两周都在忙着躲避各国傲罗的追捕，“对不起，亲爱的，是我的错。”格林德沃在阿不思颈侧的皮肤上轻咬了一下，然后尽可能多的释放出自己的信息素。

被alpha信息素包裹着的阿不思显然不再那么急切了，他的动作变得富于技巧和引诱。被撩拨起来的格林德沃托着阿不思的屁股把他放到沙发上，进而拉开他的双腿开始毫无阻碍的长驱直入。

“才三周，宝贝儿，这以后你可要怎么办呢，”格林德沃的动作有些用力，阿不思觉得他就要顶到孩子了，“留在我的身边吧，就算你回去了，你也是没有办法对抗我，你的那些盟友，他们甚至没法真正的信任你，”格林德沃的声音夹杂着喘息，极尽蛊惑，“留在我的身边吧，阿尔，我能让你一直这么爽。”

阿不思一只手抵着沙发扶手，一只手放在肚子上，胎动来得不合时宜，似乎是在应和格林德沃的提议，“我四十五岁了，盖勒特，不是十八岁，“阿不思皱着眉看着格林德沃的眼睛，”你这些话除了想让我用时间转换器回到十八岁那年扇自己一巴掌之外，什么用也没有。“

格林德沃的眼睛有那么一瞬间的晦暗，他有些后悔自己的发问，他明明知道阿不思是不可能留在他身边的。他们极少提及那年夏天，明明那些记忆依然清晰，却终究被两个当事人作为不可言说之事，永远埋藏进心底。

艾瑞莉斯在十月的时候出生，一周之后格林德沃把魔杖还给了阿不思。那根花楸木的魔杖，被精心的擦拭过，放在一个黑色的天鹅绒盒子里，外面绑了红色的缎带，看起来像是一份郑重的礼物。

“我替你在霍格沃茨请的假快到时间了，或许你可以考虑辞职，毕竟我们有了艾瑞。”格林德沃在把魔杖还给阿不思的时候这样说，他当然知道阿不思不是那种能为了孩子而委曲求全的omega，但他总还是要试一试。

阿不思对于格林德沃的话毫无反应，他只是把自己的魔杖收了起来，然后继续看手中那本厚的能砸死人的魔咒书。

阿不思并没有立刻离开，他甚至都没用他的魔杖做什么。日子看起来和从前也并没有什么两样，除了阿不思之前是窝在沙发里看魔咒书，而现在是坐在艾瑞莉斯的床边看魔咒书。对于阿不思那些铺散一地，每本都厚的可以当武器的咒语书，格林德沃是看过的，全部都是关于强效又高级的追踪魔咒或者保护咒。

阿不思知道自己无法带走艾瑞莉斯，从某种意义上来说，他选择的路要比格林德沃难走太多，走在这条路上，他不得不放弃太多的东西，包括眼前这个可爱的小姑娘。艾瑞莉斯和格林德沃在一起，她可以是受所有圣徒膜拜的公主，阿不思毫不怀疑她会受到最好的保护和照顾。但如果他带走了她，魔法部甚至会成立一个部门来专门调查她的身世，更确切点儿，是搜查她的另外一个父亲是格林德沃的证据，毕竟艾瑞莉斯的异色瞳孔已经足够说明问题了。

艾瑞莉斯出生快一个月的时候，阿不思已经在她的身上施加了各种他能找到的，所有的，安全的保护与追踪魔咒。当阿不思念完最后一个魔咒，看着黄昏的暖光照在艾瑞莉斯的脸颊和小身子上，突然觉得双眼模糊的厉害。

最终阿不思还是换好了衣服，那身十一个月之前的西装和大衣。他看了看墙上的时钟，十分钟后格林德沃就会回来。阿不思把眼睛从时钟上挪开，他拿起桌子上那条织得并不好看的，带着星月图案的小围巾挂到艾瑞莉斯婴儿床的围栏上，然后附身亲吻了她的额头，“再见，艾瑞。”

巴黎十一月初的气温还算可以，但阿不思总觉得巴黎十一月的风，是可以吹得人冷到骨头里的。 

End


End file.
